


Ansatsu Kyoushitu, Reborn!

by Ventris



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, hey hey guys who loves my totes original title amiright, i wish i had a plot for this tbh, poor poor tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventris/pseuds/Ventris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn hasn’t been a free-lance hitman in decades--everyone knows he’s Vongola’s exclusively. However, after getting a call from an old contact, even he can’t turn down the job presented to him. So he accepts--on one condition.<br/>After all, he still has a pupil to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transfer Students

_“Incorrect,”_ a high pitched yet fear inducing voice chimed. Held within those three syllables was an unspoken promise of pain the speaker would _thoroughly_ enjoy delivering. While bearing the appearance of a seven year old, the smartly dressed ‘child’ was a figure to be feared, even beyond the walls of the messy room of a middle school student. However, within these walls, only one person had anything to fear from the pseudo-child—a person that, with proper ‘grooming’ was destined to become head of one of the strongest organizations within the modern world—and his present tormentor’s boss.

Unfortunately, he had yet to receive the status he very much _did not want_ and therefore held no defense against his impending doom. A shrill shriek echoed through the room, a sound most of the town of Namimori had come to associate with the distress of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. A sound they’ve also come to ignore as it had become more alarming if young Tsunayoshi _wasn’t_ shrieking at least once a day.

As the Neo-Primo braced himself for his punishment—more than likely explosives under his seat or a smack from a 10,000 pound Leon-mallet—he was gradually become more and more confused as to why _something_ in his body wasn’t aching yet. Warily opening his eyes, he found his tutor, Reborn, with one hand on a lever (so it _was_ going to be explosives) and Leon-turned-vibrating-cell-phone in the other. His expression indicated that Tsuna wasn’t presently seeing his sadistic home tutor, but the _world’s strongest hitman_ musing over something undoubtedly mafia-related.

Lowering his arms from his their defensive placement in front of his face, the brune watched on silently as his tutor seemed to come to a decision and take the call. He knew better than to ask about Reborn’s business—at least before a minute but still present invitation had been offered by the hitman to inquire about the personal subject.

“ _Ciaossu,_ it’s been a while, Lovro.” At that moment, Nana called for dinner and after receiving a dismissive wave from Reborn as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the call, Tsuna left to eat with the family while Reborn dealt with this ‘Lovro person.’

A pensive feeling Tsuna had come to associate with his Hyper Intuition told him that this call was about to thrust him into another headache-inducing situation.

                                                         ~o0o~

Monday morning was filled with the excited chattering of the middle school students as they convened in their usual social groups and spoke about the events of the weekend. There was another topic of conversation being mixed into the usual chatter however. An email came from Karasuma-sensei the night before. There were to be not one, not two, but _five_ exchange students, and one new teacher. It was by far the largest influx of student’s Class E had seen to this day, and only one thing was certain about the transferees.

_All six were hitmen._

Most everyone was gathered around Ritsu, eager for whatever info she had on the new kids. All Karasuma had sent them were pictures, after all. Not even their names. They knew for a fact that of the five students, four were male, and (as Okajima constantly whined all morning) only one was female. Kayano, Nagisa, and Karma would have usually stayed off to the side, assuming they would probably learn more about these new kids once they actually _arrived_ than whatever (probably limited) information Ritsu had dug up.

However they became interested once they heard that she had not only found _their entire life stories_ available on record, but that all four were the heads of the succeeding generation of an apparently infamous mafia organization. Ritsu’s face was no longer on screen; her image was instead replaced with information about each of the transfers.

And none of them looked any different than your average middle schooler.

Then again, neither did any of Class E.

The first one, Sawada Tsunayoshi had messy, light brown hair and matching eyes with a face that could’ve been called ‘cute’ had the picture on his school file not been snapped when he was in the middle of sneezing. His grades indicated that he would’ve been in Class E from year one had he been a student at Kunugigaoka. As of late they’ve made a noticeable improvement, but were still nothing remarkable. He apparently failed miserably in every extracurricular and sport related activity, and did not try out for any teams or join any clubs in middle school. Ritsu even found the nickname his classmates (and far too many professors) in Namimori called him by. A name Class E had to admit seemed to fit the young man.

Dame-Tsuna—the most pathetic human being any of them had ever heard of.

And the 10th heir to the strongest mafia organization to have ever existed; the _Vongola Famiglia_.

The next student had silver hair that reached to the nape of his neck, and ice cold eyes that were green in color. The open glare he gave the camera and the (unlit) cigarette pursed between his lips screamed ‘rebel’ and his records only supported that look. Initially a transfer student from Italy (where the Vongola’s headquarters were), he had the grades to be a member of Class A at Kunugigaoka—in fact he was a genius in his own right—but he had a bad habit of starting fights, skipping class, and completely disregarding authority of all kinds. His short temper and quick tongue had him listed as a ‘trouble’ student and most of his classmates and teachers were too afraid of him to reign in his divergent behavior. The only exceptions were all on this list of transfer students.

Every student was unable to help but steal a quick glance at their resident ‘genius delinquent’, the parallels between Akabane Karma and Gokudera Hayato being glaringly obvious. The red head continued to take idle sips from his juice box, face expressing boredom but eyes gleaming with mischief.

Ritsu’s screen changed to the next student. The first normal picture they’d seen, it was a teen with short black hair, and light, cheery brown eyes. His grades were as poor as Tsunayoshi’s but his athletic prowess was leaps and bounds ahead of the other’s. The star player on his school’s baseball team, Yamamoto Takeshi while an academic slacker, was a well-liked and popular young man. Teacher comments always read that Takeshi was a laid back individual—overly so considering how often he fell asleep in class. While they wished he applied himself more, none had any complaints to voice about his behavior. He was the son of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the owner of a sushi shop within Namimori, and is often seen helping his father around the shop.

Isogai glanced to his right where Sugino sat on one of the desks. Sure enough, the raven haired teen looked excited about meeting another person as enthralled with baseball as he was.

A female with hair done violet hair into a pineapple-eques bun was the next to come to the screen. Her round eye was the same shade of purple as her hair, and her right eye was covered with an eyepatch. Okajima practically drooled on Ritsu as he took in the image of one Dokuro Chrome. Not much information was available before she transferred to Namimori Middle school a couple of months back. Teacher’s described her as a quiet and polite individual, and a few worried about her social skills before seeing that she was a part of Tsuna’s circle of friends (then they _greatly_ worried about her social interactions). Generally keeping to herself, even when her friends are present, Chrome doesn’t participate in any extracurricular activities, and her grades were about average.

She was an enigma.

An apparently lethal one.

Okuda and Kanzaki made the mental note to befriend the apparently quiet girl.

The next student’s expression made Hinano squeak involuntarily. An understandable reaction as he looked like he was roaring into the camera. Short snowy hair adorned his head, and gunmetal grey eyes stared fiercely at the students of Class E. On his nose was a white bandage, and across his left temple was a long, thin scar. The name of this rather intense individual was Sasagawa Ryohei. He would only be with them part time, to make up for credits for classes he failed in the semester before he was supposed to graduate. He was apparently to be a teacher’s aide. Though based off of his near abysmal grades, what subject he could be assisting in instead of _receiving_ assistance in was up in the air. Previously the Captain of the Namimori Boxing Club, his athletic prowess is above that of even Yamamoto, and his intensity is born more from the passion he puts into _everything_ than any rage it may seem like he’s expressing.

One teacher’s comment read that ‘Ryohei is much like the sun in some ways—intense, a presence you can’t ignore and may make others shy away from him. Loud and excitable, he isn’t a bad person, but needs to apply himself more academically speaking.’

Ritsu’s face appeared on screen once more, as she stated that was all of the information she had on the new kids. No one had missed a particular oversight, however.

“What about the new teacher?” Rio called from the back, the blonde voicing what everyone was thinking. Ritsu could only shake her head and frown.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any information regarding the new teacher. Karasuma-sensei didn’t even send us their picture.” A wave of whispered conversation swept through the group, curiosity piqued by the fact that Chrome was no longer the most mysterious member of the new group.

“And what about this ‘ _Vongola’_ group? Got anything about the mafia family they’re all a part of?” Karma asked. A question Nagisa was about to pose before his friend had beat him to it.

Once again Ritsu shook her head.

“Again, I was unable to find anything outside of the completely legal businesses they back. It’s well known that they are a mafia family, and they are respected not only in Italy, but internationally as well. This organization has survived for centuries and Sawada Tsunayoshi has been officially claimed as its _Decimo._ However, I couldn’t find any details about their underground dealings.” Karma made a dissatisfied sound in the back of his throat, and Nagisa couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he was hoping to do with the information.

“Guess we can’t really expect much less from such an old family then right? They wouldn’t have lasted very long if they could be hacked easily,” Isogai added with a shrug.

“Indeed! The Vongola Famiglia is every bit as strong as everyone here is being led to believe—even being known as the mafia famiglia with the bloodiest history—though not even _they_ can hope to kill Sensei.” The class jumped, turning to face their teacher in all of his green-striped glory. No one had heard him enter, and how long he was there was unknown, but not even members of this apparently bloody and violent famiglia shook his confidence in being unkillable.

Then again, the only one who looked even remotely capable of killing _anything_ was Gokudera.

“Now then, if everyone would please take their seats, I would like to take attendance! From what I saw, the new students and teacher should be here by the time I finish.” After confirming that everyone was in fact, in attendance, Koro-sensei’s prediction proved to be spot on as the door slid open. However, instead of any of the faces they were expecting, Karasuma entered, presumably to introduce their new classmates.

“As I’m sure you’re all aware, you’re receiving some new class mates today. Four are coming from Namimori Junior High School, and one is from Namimori High School. And in case you needed any confirmation, they are in fact, just as capable of killing this thing as most professionals. And the professor is a professional hitman. Now, treat them kindly, show them the ropes, and help them learn how this class works so you can all collaborate well on completing your goal. Is that understood?” A chorus of ‘yes sir’s’ followed Karasuma’s announcement and he nodded his approval.

“Alright you lot, come on in.” The door opened once more, and one by one the teens filed into the room. Tsuna entered first—and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Koro-sensei. His companions poked their heads in through the door around him and had varying expressions of awe, confusion, surprise on their faces. Tsuna raised a shaking finger, and the single most undignified sound any of Class E had ever heard came out of the brune’s mouth.

“HIEEEEE!” It was like setting off a chain reaction. Tsuna tried to bolt back out the door, but found the way blocked by his friends. “ _I thought Reborn was kidding I didn’t think it was actually a tentacle monster—“_

“Haha, oh wow! That’s a really cool costume! Or special effects? Maybe it’s an illusion…” Yamamoto said, circling Koro-sensei with that huge grin of his and making every statement he possibly could that would emphasize the fact he was as clueless as they come.

“ALIEN!” Gokudera shouted, looking mesmerized by everything about Koro-sensei. Faster than any of Class E could register, he had on a pair of glasses and his long hair was pulled back into a pony tail as he got close in examining his new teacher.

“ _Excuse you_ I’m an Earthling born and bred!” Koro-sensei shouted back. He sounded as offended as he did the first time one of them called him an alien. But it went right over Gokudera’s head as he examined the creature before him. Any complains Koro-sensei might’ve raised died when Gokudera start examining—and _genuinely complimenting_ his tentacles.

“Haha, isn’t it a really cool illusion, Gokudera?” Yamamoto chimed in again.

“ _Idiot._ This is the real deal! Not everything is a god damned game you dunce!”

“THAT IS AN EXTREMELY LARGE OCTOPUS.” Ryohei roared. “Hey, octopus-head, now someone else here is an octopus head too!” By now, Tsuna had successfully fled the scene, Yamamoto and Ryohei were having the time of their lives, and Gokudera looked absolutely murderous. All the while, almost no one seemed to notice Chrome standing quietly in the corner, letting the boys make fools of themselves as she looked at the doorway her boss just fled through.

It was by far the most unimpressive display of how ‘professional’ these five were supposed to be. Though it made one hell of a show, watching the three way shouting match (Or rather two way and Yamamoto’s ever lax replies) as Koro-sensei debated whether he should take care of the rambunctious new kids, or catch the one that had ran.

Both matters wound up being settled for him as another of Tsuna’s characteristic shrieks echoed through the hall. Less than a second later,he was flying through the door, and landing smack into the side of Koro-sensei’s desk. While he clutched his head in pain, a black blur delivered a firm blow to the back of Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto’s heads before landing comfortably on Chrome’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you actually _ran away_ , Dame-Tsuna. I’ve trained you better than that,” came the high pitched voice of a child. For perched comfortably on Chrome’s shoulder was just that—a child. Face mostly hidden underneath his fedora, a child sat on Chrome’s shoulder, clad in a suit, black dress shoes, an orange dress shirt and a blue tie.

By process of elimination, this new face _should_ be the new teacher—but even the students of Class E had a hard time buying that a _toddler_ would be teaching anyone.

“Yamamoto, Gokudera did have a point. I told you in advance that you are to come at this… _Koro-sensei_ as the real deal. He did, after all, destroy 70% of the moon and plans to do the same to Earth.” Rubbing at the back of his head, Yamamoto was no longer smiling, but had on a more neutral expression as he was reminded of what the being in front of him was capable of.

“Same to you Gokudera. He’s an Earthling through and through, and even if he _was_ an alien, he’s your _target_ first.

“Yes, Reborn-san. I apologize for my misconduct.” He replied, also nursing his injury. Ryohei seemed to be the only one recovered from the strike.

“You were just being too loud,” Reborn said with a shrug. “Now, all of you stand up straight and quit acting like such buffoons on your first day! You’re embarrassing Vongola.”

“Yes sir!” They chorused, before falling into line at the front of the room. There was no doubt about it—somehow that child was the new teacher, and had instilled enough fear—or respect (but mostly fear) into those lot that they follow his orders without question.

Of course it was Karma that had to poke the new teacher’s buttons then.

“Hey, kiddo, aren’t you a bit too… _tiny_ to be teaching anything?” Tsuna noticeably stiffened, and even Yamamoto look like he was made uncomfortable by someone _questioning_ Reborn’s authority.

The infant merely smirked.

“ _Reborn!”_ Tsuna shouted. “Don’t hurt anybody! It’s not like they really know about—“

Before their eyes, the student’s witnessed the chameleon on Reborn’s hat crawl into his hand before transforming into a mallet; a mallet that was used to hit Tsuna over the head.

“You four are the only ones I’m going to be hitting around here. I may not have signed a contract to not hurt the students, but I’m not one to interfere with another educator’s teaching or discipline methods. However you all are _my_ student’s first. As for Akabane’s question—“ how Reborn knew his name right away was a slight shock to the class. It never occurred to them that someone else would read up on _them_ even while they did the same.

“You’ll soon find I’m a _very_ capable teacher. My specialty is more _one-on-one_ tutoring sessions though, so I’ll only be providing aid for in class assignments. Though for now I’ll be getting used to your teacher’s means of discipline.” Karma opened his mouth once more, presumably to make another witty comment, but Leon shifted quickly into a weapon resembling a miniature bazooka and one shot was fired off in the red head’s direction. Tsuna shouted bloody murder, telling Reborn he just promised he wouldn’t hurt anyone when the ‘missile’ hit its target.

For the second time in one school year, Karma was sputtering and spitting out an unwanted morsel of food—this one a creampuff. The top student elected not to speak anymore, but shot Reborn a withering glare to show off his irritation. This kid was going to be as annoying as the Koro-sensei—no _more_ so, Karma decided because _he’s not allowed to kill this one._

Koro-sensei’s face turned bright orange as a circle appeared on it.

“I approve of those methods, Reborn. Though next time, a treat that won’t leave as big a mess on the floor? Or that will make me crave more sweets than usual.” Reborn shrugged as Leon shifted back into a chameleon and returned to his resting spot atop the child’s fedora. Karasuma cleared his throat, attention in the room returning to him.

“Now that _that’s_ been settled. Let’s try this again. Why don’t you all introduce yourselves?” Tsuna stepped forward first.

“H-hello. I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi. Um…I’m sorry about all the commotion.” Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei’s introductions all mirrored Tsuna’s apology and all, while Chrome merely introduced herself politely.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” The five chorused, bowing to their new classmates. The reply was echoed back to them by their new classmates.

And that was how Vongola Decimo, four of his guardians, and his home-tutor-hitman from hell came to join the chaos that was Kunugigaoka Junior High’s Class 3E— the assassination classroom.


	2. Assimilating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placements are made, understandings are reached, and Tsuna gets a rare shining moment--before ruining it for himself (of course).

“How about I show you all to your seats now?” the super being announced. 

While there weren’t many unoccupied seats in the classroom, making room for the new students wasn’t expected to be a difficult task. With the glaringly obvious fact that their teacher knew of the new arrivals, Koro-sensei, of course, had already decided where to place the new students, and the students of 3-E knew where space for the transfers had been made—they didn’t exactly _miss_ the rearranged desks when they entered. They just didn’t know who would be placed where. There was an entirely new row, but the young assassins felt that the new kids would simply be grouped off to that side of the room. 

A desk had been moved between Fuwa and Sugino, placing it directly behind Nagisa and in front of Sugaya. With a movement almost too fast for the room’s occupants to follow, Koro-sensei had grabbed Yamamoto and placed him in that seat. Tsuna barely restrained a yelp at his guardian’s near disappearance, but managed to restrain himself. Yamamoto was blinking, looking somewhat dazed despite the easygoing smile on his face. 

“Woah! So _that’s_ the super speed then? It felt like a carnival ride!” He exclaimed. No one missed how his hand was slowly putting the bamboo sword that wasn’t present before, back into the bag that had been on the teen’s back. 

_‘Impressive, not that it would’ve done much.’_ Karasuma noted. 

Chrome was spirited to her seat seconds later, Koro-sensei placing the illusionist next to Ritsu. The girl seemed perfectly at ease, and the students couldn’t help but search for any kind of weapon she might’ve drawn at her target’s approach—only to find the girl’s hands empty. It was shrugged off, and attention was about to be diverted back to the front of the room to see who Koro-sensei would seat next, when their sensei spoke. 

“Oh dear, it would seem like I grabbed the wrong one.” Koro-sensei said from his desk. Yamamoto laughed from his seat, and Tsuna turned to the corner Chrome had been standing in, a sympathetic smile on his face. 

“Come on, Chrome. It’ll be fun! It was all _whoosh_ and squishy, and _nyoom!_ It was pretty fun!” Gokudera made a sound of annoyance at another of Yamamoto’s incomprehensible explanations, somehow managing not to yell about how idiotic the raven haired teen was. Meanwhile, the regular students of Class E wondered just _what_ Yamamoto was trying to say—and why the Vongola group was speaking to an empty corner. Suddenly, the air distorted and _moved_ like a dense fog was being dispersed from the corner. And there, stood Chrome, exactly as she was before with the addition of a _trident_ in her hands, and Reborn was still on her shoulder. 

“Don’t be so jumpy, Chrome. He won’t hurt you, but you can’t hurt him if you show your hand too early.” 

Everyone but the transfer students turned their heads to the seat where Chrome _should’ve_ been, only to find it empty. _How did she do that?_

“I’m sorry, bossu, Reborn,” she said softly. “H-he startled me, coming at me so quickly.” Koro-sensei grinned, green stripes appearing on his face. 

“Share as much or as little as you like, it’ll still be impossible to kill me.” 

“Wanna bet?” Gokudera growled with a glare. 

“Aren’t we already, with the fate of the planet?” Koro-sensei reminded. That was the whole point of this arrangement, after all. 

“As for Dokuro-san, you may take your seat yourself, as you saw where I was going to seat you.” Chrome nodded, walking to the seat in the back next to the literal killing machine. Hazama watched from the opposite side of the room, mildly wishing that the quiet girl had been placed closer to her. She’d love to learn how to do that. At the front of the room, Tsuna was edging closer to Gokudera, trying not to make it blatantly obvious how terrified he was of being next. It wasn’t that Koro-sensei was _scary_ —once he’d gotten over the initial shock, the tentacle teacher didn’t feel half as intimidating as Reborn—he just didn’t know if his stomach would be able to handle being moved at Mach 20. 

Just as the brun’s arm brushed Gokudera’s a gush of wind snatched the storm guardian away, and this time, Tsuna couldn’t hold back his startled yelp. At least it wasn’t his usual shriek. The delinquent was deposited between Okuda and Sugaya, placing him diagonal to his fellow guardians. Gokudera didn’t outwardly react at first—until his eyes narrowed and a hand fell to his left pocket. The teen let out a choked sound of surprise, before he began patting himself down and eventually shot a glare at the creature he was previously admiring. 

“Oi, where the fuck are my—“ another blurred movement, and Gokudera found a bar of soap in his mouth and Koro-sensei dangling the missing pack of cigarettes, a red ‘X’ lighting up his face. 

“Dirty mouth, dirty habits, and that _temper_ —truly a delinquent student. Nothing a few failed assassination attempts, and tlc can’t cure. Isn’t that right, Karma?” The response came in the form of an anti-sensei knife thrown at the teacher’s head. “Can’t you feel the love?” Sensei purred. 

Spitting out the soap, Gokudera continued to shoot sensei a withering glare before Reborn spoke up. 

“We’re waning him off. He now uses them more for fighting than anything else, though he’s plenty competent without them. Isn’t that right, Gokudera?” While his expression softened from a glare to a frown, Gokudera checked his pocket before sighing in resignation. 

“Yeah.” It’d take a while to double check for certainty, but it didn’t feel like his dynamite supply had been disturbed or depleted. It was the thought that he’d been essentially patted down and _robbed_ that irritated him, and suddenly he was craving the very thing that had been taken from him. _‘How **ironic** ,’ _ he thought sarcastically as he started shaking his leg under the desk. 

“If that’s the case, I’ll be holding onto these. I like to care for my students to the best of my ability after all, and helping them break bad habits is in the job description. And I don’t care for that language, so I suggest you hold your tongue unless you enjoy the taste of soap.” Gokudera grunted out an agreement. 

Tsuna’s slow sliding towards Ryohei had ceased when Gokudera’s cigarettes were taken. It was Yamamoto apparently, that had initially brought Gokudera’s smoking up, and Tsuna that had driven it home, not long after. It was initially brought up not long after the ring battles—but things spiraled so quickly with the events of the future that Gokudera didn’t really get around to acting on his promise for a few months. While he wasn’t chain smoking the way he used to, he hadn’t broken himself of the habit yet either, so Tsuna was somewhat happy when Koro-sensei took the pack. Tsuna knew Gokudera was trying, so the Decimo didn’t want to push—but maybe their target would help in ways Tsuna didn’t know to. 

As he thought that, Tsuna was grabbed and seated so quickly, that he didn’t even think to scream until after he was already securely in his seat. His stomach rolled, and the teen turned a dangerous shade of green, but his breakfast graciously elected to remain in his belly. Gaining his bearings, Tsuna found a familiar head of silver hair before him, and an equally comforting head of purple hair to his left. Looking to his right, Tsuna found himself looking at hair redder than Shoichi’s and eyes as attentive and predatory as _Reborn._ Ohgodohgodohgod why was the apparent class delinquent staring at him like that? 

“Say, you don’t look like anything special. In fact you look pretty pathetic,” Karma stated. “What makes _you_ special enough to be the next head of a powerful mafia family?” Before Tsuna could express that he wanted _absolutely nothing to do with the mafia_ Gokudera turned in a flash, green eyes flashing in outrage as he jumped to his boss’ defense. 

“You have no idea what the tenth is capable of or the kinds of battles he’s won. He’s beaten professionals so strong you’d piss your damn pan--rrfmma!” Another bar of soap and a tutting Koro-sensei cut off the fair haired delinquent’s rant. 

“Language, Gokudera-kun!” 

“It’s really fine, Gokudera-kun!” Tsuna added, trying to placate his friend. In his mind, he really _wasn’t_ anything special. If it wasn’t for his friends both present and back home, Tsuna never would’ve come this far. Despite his reluctance to become the next Vongola head, Tsuna was still glad to have his friends—and shuddered to think where he may be now _without_ them, Reborn included. 

“I doubt _anyone_ can make me ‘piss my pants’, but if you _are_ even a little bit capable at fighting, I can’t wait to see it.” Karma hummed. Tsuna laughed hesitantly, concerned for a moment what would result if his new neighbor deemed him a _worthy_ fighter. A mental image of Hibari came to mind, all bloodlust and ever searching for a strong opponent to bite to death. He _prayed_ this teen wasn’t like that. At the very least he wasn’t outright murderous or terrifying like the prefect. There’s hope, at least. 

Ryohei’s desk was apparently to be right next to Koro-sensei’s, making him the most isolated of the group—though with his personality, it wasn’t likely to be a problem. The projection of his voice alone would make it sound as if the high schooler was right next to them whenever he spoke. Besides, he was going to leave about an hour before lunch to make it to his afternoon classes at Namimori high, and in terms of assassination, the closer he is to Koro-sensei, the easier it’d be for the boxer to try and kill him. 

“Now that everyone’s settled, shall we begin class?” 

The first thing that the three slackers of the room realized was that Koro-sensei was a very adaptive teacher. Whether from going through their previous records, or simply being able to think at Mach 20, the students couldn’t decide, but he found ways to keep his new students engaged, slacker though they may be. 

Gokudera was simple enough to understand—as his records indicated, he was every bit the genius they expected him to be. After answering every random question Koro-sensei threw at him with ease and accuracy, he was filed into the same category as Karma; smart, uninterested, yet attentive enough to be left alone during class. He could work out private tutoring sessions later, if need be. 

Yamamoto and Ryohei were also very easy subjects to teach—Ryohei less so than his kohai, but still manageable. While he had no intention of keeping this up the entire semester during lecture, for at least that day, Koro-sensei slipped in as many baseball and boxing references as he _possibly_ could. It was the first class either athlete could recall staying awake through in years. It would get old though, and possibly tricky for his other students so from then on, Koro-sensei would save the analogies during private study sessions. 

Chrome was a good student in her own right, even if she didn’t quite measure up to Gokudera. If Koro-sensei asked her a question, she’d take a moment to finish working out the problem before providing an answer. She took a while to do it, but she usually come up with the correct answer. When she didn’t, it was an easily corrected misconception about the process needed to solve the problem—a misconception that a quick dash around the room proved was common upon most of the class. She was competent and able to keep up, so the decision was to leave her be as well. 

The _real_ problem lay elsewhere…

_“You’re shit at English._ ” Irina stated harshly. Tsuna winced, knowing the tone more than what was actually said. And it wasn’t the only class Tsuna struggled in. Japanese history, Japanese, Math, Science—name a subject and he was just _barely_ average when he was putting in his best effort. He only ever seemed to catch his errors when a wave of murderous intent was directed at the teen from whatever corner of the room Reborn occupied. While the rest of the transfers seemed unaffected, it was hard for the rest of E-guni to not grip their weapons a little bit tighter, despite it not being directed their way. 

Just what the heck was that baby? 

Koro-sensei knew full well who and what Reborn was, but he kept that information to himself. The arcobaleno however, wasn’t his priority. While the tutor had no qualms about using physical force to drill information into his charge, that wasn’t an option for Koro-sensei; and really, it was having limited results considering Tsunayoshi’s records. It was now lunch, and the target was tapping a pencil against his mouth, trying to figure out just _how_ to teach this one while casually dodging the bullets the tiny Mafioso was half-heartedly firing his way. 

“So, Reborn-san, why exactly do you use such violent methods of instruction?” Koro-sensei asked as another anti-sensei breezed by him. There was a beat of silence, before Reborn reloaded Leon and made as if he were taking aim at Koro-sensei before lowing the weapon. 

“Fear’s a good motivator. At least this way I’m guaranteeing his pain tolerance and endurance are what they need to be to take over Vongola.” And if he enjoyed it a little, well, no one’s ever accused him of being _kind._

“It’s not yielding very drastic academic improvements though,” Koro-sensei pointed out. 

“You obviously didn’t take a very long look at his grades from before I came.” Koro-sensei had taken a look, actually. There definitely _was_ a marked improvement—but his improvement has slowed down and isn’t anywhere close to the grades E-guni now averages. 

“There has to be another reason, no?” Three more rounds were fired, all missing, of course. 

“…He has a gift unique to the Vongola bloodline making him hyper aware of many things. The more attentive he is, the more he feels. The world’s a very noisy place though, so his subconscious’ way of blocking out the extra noise is almost like a form of ADD. His mind’s blocking out more than he’s consciously aware of. It’s set up many internal barriers to cope with his hyper awareness and intuition.” 

“So you figure intense, above average stimulus, is the way to bring him to attention while training him.” Koro-sensei finished, now having a better idea of what was going on. Reborn was obviously holding back something—after all, if it was ADD, why not see if there’s a less violent way to increase his attentiveness, like medication, for one? But now Koro-sensei had at least the bare bones of what he needed to improve the neo-primo’s grades. 

“So you guys are really part of the mafia?” Rio inquired, staring intensely at the four transfers. “Cause none of you look it. Especially not you,” she said, staring intensely at Tsuna. It was lunch, and everyone was outside, sitting around the group of remaining Mafiosi, as though the transfers were about to give a speech or presentation. 

Or like they were about to submit them to a mass interrogation. 

Tsuna envied Ryohei, who had left for his classes about a half hour prior. 

“That’s what I was saying earlier,” Karma shrugged, sipping on a juice box. 

“I don’t _want_ to be—“

“Of course we are. The tenth is going to be the head of the strongest family in the world, and I’m his right hand!” 

“Gokudera-kun, _I don’t want—_ “

“It’s a whole lot of fun! And you haven’t even met everyone yet!” 

“The mafia’s _fun?_ ” Kayano asked surprised. 

_“Yamamoto!”_

“It really is,” Chrome added with a soft smile. “Bossu and the rest really make me happy.” 

“Chrome not you too—“ _Why is no one listening to me_? Tsuna thought hopelessly, burying his face in his hand with a whine. 

“You guys really sure that this is the _mafia_ you’re talking about?” Terasaka asked with a raised brow. “Cause its sounding more like a circus to me.” 

“Don’t make light of the Vongola, you ass—“

“Now, now, Gokudera, we do like to have fun, and it’s not like they really know us.” 

“Show some damn pride, yakyū-baka!” 

“But he does make a good point. So please calm down, Gokudera-kun,” and for the first time since the conversation began, Tsuna had been heard. 

“Well, it’s not like we have much room to judge. We can’t say we don’t have fun trying to kill Koro-sensei, right?” Nagisa chimed. 

“It’s not like we get a kick out of killing in _general_ though,” Isogai pointed out. 

“We don’t either!” Tsuna cried, horrified at the thought. To date, he’s only ever _killed_ one person—a fact he tries not to think about, considering that very person was alive and well at present. “We’ve had to fight a lot of people— _not that we like fighting either_ ,” Well, save for Hibari and Mukuro. “—but only because they were trying to kill us first! And we’ve made friends with them since!” 

“Doesn’t sound very in character for someone who’s to be take over the head of the bloodiest mafia family,” Karma pointed out with a smirk. Tsuna’s hands balled into fists, demeanor changing as he stared Karma dead in the eyes with a fiery resolve burning in those previously timid brown eyes. If the red head didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn he saw flickers of _orange_ in those molten brown irises. 

“Like I’ve been saying, _I don’t want to be the head of Vongola._ I don’t want anything to do with the mafia! I’d rather destroy the Vongola than take responsibilities for those sins.” There was a beat as everyone took in a side of Tsuna they never expected of this mousey little kid. 

“And what about the rest of you? You all were talking pretty highly of Vongola, so what does that mean for you if he wants to destroy it?” 

“Vongola’s the strongest family—but the tenth is the strongest, period. As his right hand, it’s obvious I’d follow him anywhere.” 

“Tsuna’s the reason we have so much fun. We stand with him, Vongola or not.” Despite the still present smile, there was a sharp gleam in Yamamoto’s eye and not a note of humor was to be found in his voice. Chrome didn’t speak, but it was obvious her sentiments aligned with what was already spoken. The three guardians resolve _radiated_ off them, a kind of pressure as attention gaining as killing intent. Suddenly, class E could fully believe that they were part of the mob—Tsuna, surrounded by his guardians as he was, and speaking with such confidence, was reminiscent of the confidence and strength those professional assassins they faced during the resort trip. _Interesting._

“Well, we aren’t really here for Vongola,” Tsuna said with a sigh. It was as if a switch had been flipped, and the lax air that was previously surrounding the new arrivals returned as if nothing had happened. 

“Oi, what exactly do we know about this alien anyway?” Gokudera asked the class. “Reborn-san didn’t give us a lot of information before we got here, and all he told us was that our weapons wouldn’t be ready before tomorrow.” Class E’s eyes all fell to Nagisa, their resident Koro-sensei specialist. 

“I have some notes on Koro-sensei and his weaknesses,” the teen offered, holding up his notebook. The rest of the lunch period was spent with Nagisa going over Koro-sensei’s established weaknesses, past assassination attempts, and sharing other not-necessarily-relevant stories about their time with this super-target of a teacher. By the time the bell had rang, Yamamoto had found a (baseball) soulmate in Sugino, and Gokudera had decided he _loathes_ Karma, and made plans to talk to Okuda and Ritsu more in depth about Koro-sensei’s chemical makeup (or at least what they could deduce, based off of the different effects different poisons had on him). 

Tsuna had decided he was going to request an immediate seat change, as Karma had decided to make a game of testing the boss-to-be’s reflexes and kept looking at him in a way that reminded the brun of Hibari. Chrome had been adopted into the hearts of the girls of class E, answering most of their questions as they tried to coax information from the violet haired girl. What kind of clothes did she like? Accessories? Bands? What about food? What are her hobbies? Say, what’s that high schooler that was here earlier like? Chrome managed not to feel overwhelmed for the first 30 seconds. After that, the girls lightened up and declared her too precious for words. 

The trio had been officially adopted into Class 3-E. 

When P.E. rolled around, all eyes were on the transfer students. Karasuma had just finished the usual warm ups, and he decided to test just how adept the new students were at close combat. Yamamoto was to go first, and Tsuna did not have a good feeling about it. 

The baseball player stepped up, easygoing grin still on his face and hands casually laced behind his head. _Yamamoto’s a swordsman_ , Tsuna thought with a frown. In fact, the only hand to hand fighters amongst his friends were himself and Ryohei—and Tsuna wasn’t all that great at it out of hyper mode. Gokudera is good in _brawls_ but professionals like Karasuma were another different story. 

Oh, this was going to be a bloodbath. Tsuna winced at the thought of the bruises he just _knew_ were going to follow him home. 

Putting his hands down, Yamamoto put his hands up, hands balled into fists, focused on his opponent. Despite this not being his area of specialty, the teen was going to give it his best try, at least. Karasuma surged forward, little more than a blur to the untrained eye, and an outright powerhouse to _any_ eye. Reflex and his own keen vision allowed Yamamoto to dodge the first punch—and even evade the leg that tried to swipe his own out from underneath him. But within seconds, Karasuma was in the teen’s space, too close to evade, and Yamamoto was suddenly being thrown onto the ground _hard._

The athlete could only lie still for a moment, a dazed look on his face. Yeah, he hadn’t been creamed like that in a while. A smile split his face and he began to laugh as he stood up and brushed himself off. “Haha, looks like I lost.” 

“Next!” Karasuma barked, as Yamamoto made his way back to his friends. As Gokudera stepped forward, a high pitched and familiar voice spoke. 

“He’s going to lose quickly.” Tsuna jumped, and stared at Reborn. Reborn, who had once again, appeared out of nowhere _dressed in another ridiculous cosplay._

_Is he trying to be funny?!_ Tsuna thought as he looked at Reborn’s octopus costume. A yellow one, no less! Some of the closer students looked at Reborn and laughed—others took a moment to guarantee it wasn’t actually Koro-sensei, no matter how tiny it was. Tsuna had mentioned Reborn’s random costumes when they brought up Koro-sensei’s habit of doing the same. 

True to Reborn’s prediction, Gokudera was down less than two minutes into the fight. While he’d lasted longer than Yamamoto, Karasuma’s skills were still leaps and bounds above Gokudera’s. Watching, Tsuna realized that no one ever practiced without their weapons. While that wasn’t a problem before, it was certainly about to become one for their P.E. grade. 

“Chrome, no illusions, and no flames, Tsuna.” Reborn instructed. Tsuna had somewhat figured as much, but it was still a pain to realize that without his flames, he’d be put down the fastest, without a doubt. Chrome nodded and stood as Gokudera made his way back, pouting like an angry, kicked puppy. 

“My sincerest apologies for losing, tenth! I—“ Tsuna immediately stopped him when he realized where this was going. There really wasn’t much reason for Gokudera to launch into another of his long winded, concussion-risk, apology sessions, even if there was grass to cushion the impact of his head on the ground. 

“It’s _fine_ , Gokudera-kun! It’s just practice after all!” Gokudera accepted the ‘pardon’ and refocused his attention on Chrome’s match. Class E stared intently, recalling the ‘disappearing act’ Chrome had put on earlier. After hearing Reborn’s request, they were more determined than ever to figure out just _what_ it was she could do. 

Karasuma was no guard, watching Chrome carefully. The girl didn’t take up any kind of defensive stance, not really _knowing_ any formal hand to hand combat techniques. Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro of course made sure she could defend herself—and more importantly, _attack_ while her opponents were trapped in her illusions, but she still lacked any real training in fighting without her trident or her mist flames. 

She dodged well, moving quickly and nimbly to stay out of Karasuma’s reach, but it wouldn’t make much of a match if she didn’t _attack_. It ended quickly enough, however, when Karasuma finally caught her, pinning her arms behind her back and brining Chrome to the ground by kicking the backs of her knees. It was certainly a gentler conclusion than Gokudera and Yamamoto’s fights. It was a rather anti-climactic match, in Class E’s opinion, Not even getting a glimpse of what she’d done earlier. 

When he released her, Chrome stood up and rejoined their friends. As soon as she got up, Tsuna did as well, despite the shaking in his legs, and took what felt like a walk to his doom. As he passed her, Chrome whispered, “Good luck, bossu.” 

That did _nothing_ for his confidence. 

Nor was Gokudera and Yamamoto’s cheering of any real merit, either. It made him happy they were rooting for him but…it just made him feel worse about how _horribly_ he was about to lose. Regardless, Tsuna balled his hands into fist, and raised his arms, taking a breath to steady himself. It didn’t feel the same—he wasn’t as _focused_ or felt as light as he did in hyper mode. He could feel the difference between fighting as his normal self, and fighting with his internal limiters removed, but it was about the closest he could get at present, and it would have to do. 

Karasuma noticed right away that Tsuna’s stance was much more firm and he slid into it smoother than Gokudera or Yamamoto had. This kid was obviously experienced with hand to hand, but to what extent, was about to be discovered. 

Karasuma was caught off guard when the brun made the first move. Tsuna was in front of him, faster than Karasuma anticipated he could move, and jabbing out with his left hand. The man deflected the attack with his right hand, but before he could grab the limb, Tsuna was dropping to the ground and kicking outwards, trying to get Karasuma’s legs out from underneath him. Karasuma jumped back, realizing that this wouldn’t end as quickly as the last three matches. There was a focused, determined look in Tsuna’s eyes that the soldier didn’t think such a squeamish kid capable of before. 

“Huh, he’s not half bad, considering it’s Karasuma,” Karma commented. 

“Well, he did mention having to fight a lot of people before. I guess his specialty’s hand to hand,” Nagisa replied. 

“He’s definitely a lot more capable than he looks,” Rio added. “Deceptively so. Kind of like how a certain _someone_ is deceptively good at assassinations.” Nagisa laughed sheepishly at the pointed looks the other two gave him. Similar conversations about Tsuna’s deceptively decent fighting ability rippled through the class as the match continued. 

“Knock him flat, tenth!” 

“Go, Tsuna!” 

‘Go’, Tsuna did, coming at Karasuma again, trying to give the instructor as little time to recover as possible. Abruptly changing directions, Tsuna moved to the man’s left, pivoting on his left foot and aiming a high kick at the man’s head. The move was easily blocked, but Karasuma still wasn’t able to get a grip on the younger. As soon as the attack failed, Tsuna was moving again, stepping back to put some distance between himself and Karasuma to decide on his next plan of action—

When he tripped on his own foot. 

A startled cry left the brun’s mouth, and his back hit the ground, head connecting with a dull ‘thud’ on the edge of the sandbox. 

There was a stunned silence, the only sound being Tsuna’s groaning as the teen clutched the back of his head. 

“Ow ow ow, that stings!” Karasuma snapped out of his shocked staring and went over to Tsuna, offering the teen a hand up. How did he go from moving so smoothly and easily to _that_? There wasn’t anything to trip on! Tsuna accepted the offered hand and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. 

“You alright?” Karasuma asked. “Let me see your head.” Tsuna did as he was told, lowering his hand to allow Karasuma to inspect the point of impact as best he could through Tsuna’s messy brown locks. “Just a bump. No bleeding as far as I can tell.” 

“Thank you,” Tsuna replied, the pain having already subsided to a dull throb. “Ah…looks like I lose too.” Karasuma blinked, watching as Tsuna made his way back to his friends that were expressing their awe of Tsuna’s match. While Karasuma knew that he would’ve won eventually…he couldn’t help but wonder if that was all there was to that kid’s fighting ability. He definitely learned from someone—presumably that ridiculously dressed toddler, Reborn, but his reaction time and movements spoke of actual combat _experience_ as well. It was the same for the other three. They definitely knew their way around a fight, so the teacher couldn’t help but wonder—just how tough are these kids are in their respective fields of expertise? Or in Tsuna’s case, when he’s truly at his best? 

“Not bad, you four. Though we’re definitely going to be working on your close combat skills, no matter what your area of expertise,” he announced. They nodded, having expected such a verdict, but they were all still smiling, proud that their boss had wound up being the best of them. Karasuma then had the class as a whole carry out that day’s lesson plans—mainly an obstacle course that was set up in the forest. 

He kept an eye on the transfers. Still wondering what exactly these Vongola kids were truly made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiii am and aaaaaaaawful human beeeeeeing. Last update of this story was July freakin 16th. People have sent messages and made requests, and I love that people are STILL liking this story, even if I've only ever posted one chapter. Eventually, the email notifications grated on my concious as the kudos were still coming 5. Months. Later. Don't get me wrong I love it! I lveo that people like this idea and want to see more of it. This is the most popular thing I've ever written, and the most positive feedbakc I've ever recieved on a story which makes me really, really happy! So guys, key to making me wrtie more? SPAM ME. Send me messages on my tumblr account for requests! And there will be a link on my page so you can see what requests have already been made and if I answered your request. ( to send a message to my blog just go to chinchilla-writes.tumblr.com/ask )
> 
> Ideas in the works for future chapters:
> 
> Gokudera having nice, long chats with Okuda and Nagisa (more in detail than this brief glanced upon thing. Don't worry, maristine, I'll fufill those requests somehow and I won't be lazy about them). Vongola. Gear. Modified reapons of course to be made with anti-sensei materials but yeah. Vongola babies will get to go all out. Though incorporating the X-burner for example, is going to be veeeery tricky--and probably only going to work if I bring in other KHR characters (Since for the vongola crew I'm basing this post-series, maybe even the Shimon may make an appearance~), or have freaking E-guni taught how to use flames.
> 
> Mira, what I showed this chapter is definitely not my skimping your request--its a prelude to it in fact. Within the next couple of chapters Tsuna will enter hypermode, and EVERYONE PRESENT will be using their powers. Box weapons, box animals, VG, Flames, EVERYTHING. I want this to be a true blue crossover because i too, love seeing different fandom abilites crossover. 
> 
> Taylor, thank you so much for the outlline ideas! Reborn would definitely be watching, to see if any of the kids would be assets to Vongola, and he may ask Karasuma for details about each student's abilities and how they shine, though I can't see Reborn tellnig him it's for recruitment purposes--after all, they still technically exist on opposite sides of the law~  
> Though Vongola kids will certainly have their thoughts on the crazy skills these young assassins have. And Tsuna can't do parkor worth shit so that's gonna be fun xD.  
> Yes, Sugino, Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Rio, Karma, Okuda, aS MANY AS I CAN POSSIBLY REMEMBER ARE GONNA PLAY NICE WITH THE VONGOLA BABIES AND LOTS OF FRIENDS WILL BE MADE. Haha, might have individual chapters or something who knows.
> 
> AND ONE LAST GENERAL NOTE. Thank you all for being kind, precious, and wonderful people and I will try to get you another chapter either by the end of the year, or in the first couple of weeks of the new year :3. Who knows, the more I write the closer I may come to thinking up a plot!


	3. REVAMP NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE TO THE READERS.

Hey guys! Ven here and first off i just wanted to say??? I have never gotten such a wonderful reception from a fic before. Seriously. I am in love with each and every comment and i really appreciate every hit and Kudo. But honestly? Looking at this fic now, I am very dissatisfied with my own writing and character portrayal. And now that I have an actual plot in mind, I'm gonna try and find time to redo this properly with far better characterization. I apologize for the wait and hope to get it down better soon. If you've held out hope for this long, kudos to you and thanks! And if you stumble across this little note later on, I hope you guys look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha...i love writing. It’s going on 4 am (been when is it not some unholy hour of the night...morining...when I post a fic?) and I’ve been going for hours. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while and thanks to my friend Kendall pressuring me, I finally wrote a little something for it. Now here’s the thing though....I’m kinda lacking in a plot. So unless I come up with one (doubtfully) I’m going to make this a series of tumblr-ite requested one shots (or on here if you guys request it)!
> 
> Basically anyone who sees this can ask me to write out any scenario like...Karma and Gokudera having a smarts off or Bianchi talking to Irina about love or smth and when i have time I’ll write it out and add to it! Anonymous requests are acceptable but if you send off anon I can tag you in it when it’s posted and done! For those of you who want to send/submit something for this little x-over, just hit up my box on tumblr! 
> 
> Url is: chinchilla-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
